67Th Juegos del Hambre
by DanhLew
Summary: Mi corazon latia a mil por hora, tenia la daga en mano, listo para pelear, eramos los unicos que quedabamos en el matadero... solo uno podria ser el ganador y ese... seria yo.
1. El Capitolio

_**Hace poco... en el dia de estreno, vi los Juegos del Hambre y debo decir que me encanto, luego comenze a leer el libro y la saga me comenzo a encantar aun mas. Ya estoy por comenzar En Llamas, cuando estaba pensando en Katniss y lo que debio sentir en los juegos, luego pense en como seria si yo estuviera en los juegos, asi que cree a nuestro protagonista, el es realmente, mi version hombre, por asi decirlo.**  
_

_**Espero y les guste.  
**_

_**Disclaimer... la historia de Panem y algunos personajes son de Suzane Collins, los demas personajes inventados, son mios.  
**_

* * *

_Esta es una historia… donde el amor y la amistad no tiene lugar, ocho años antes de que Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark se revelaran contra el capitolio. Un joven pálido del Distrito 11 gano los 67th Juegos del Hambre._

_Pero no todo le fue en miel sobre hojuelas en esos terribles días, sufrió por el dolor de una quemadura, lloro a los jóvenes de doce que estuvieron en sus primeros y últimos juegos, pero sobretodo… sufrió y lloro, por amor._

**67Th Juegos del Hambre  
**

**I… Primera Parte: Capitolio**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban mi cuarto, bueno, no se le podía llamar cuarto a una caballa que solo tenía una habitación. Era más bien una choza, la madera se estaba pudriendo y milagrosamente me estaba salvando de las terribles enfermedades que producían los virus.

¿Mi familia? Bueno, mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía apenas unos cuatro años, básicamente soy huérfano. Pero eso no me libra de los horribles Juegos del Hambre que se preparaban cada año, cada Distrito seleccionaba a dos chicos, para así ver como uno solo de veinticuatro sobrevive y se lleva la victoria.

Fui a la pequeña sección de la habitación que se la dedicaba a la comida, aun que no tenía mucha, si la suficiente como para darme un pequeño gusto en el desayuno. Ayer robe de una tienda de la zona del mercado, si… me dedico a ser ladrón. Es lo único que me ayuda a sobrevivir en la zona pobre del Distrito 11.

Por cierto, yo soy Aquiles Laggerdeen, mi piel es pálida, soy uno de los jóvenes más altos del distrito y mis ojos son de color marrón. En cierto modo soy… em, como decirlo, de los más _codiciados_ del distrito.

En fin, al comer la rebana de pan, mi rostro cambio a uno frio, hoy era el día de la cosecha. Según recuerdo, mi madre me decía que cuando fueran mis primeros Juegos me vistiera con las mejores prendas de la casa.

Camine en grandes zancadas hacia mi cama vieja y sucia, levante un poco el colchón y saque de ahí un trapo de gran grosor. Me senté en el suelo y abrí el trapo, que contenía ropa de buena calidad y lo mejor de todo, limpia hasta el más pequeño rincón. Pero antes que nada, decidí darme un baño o bueno una ducha, ¿remojada? Lo que sea.

Al terminar todo el proceso vi mi reflejo en el agua que había quedado, pude ver a un joven de diecisiete años listo para presenciar la selección de los tributos, buen mozo y aseado. Pude oír un poco algunos gritos procedentes de unas desesperadas madres se oían desde el exterior. Ninguna madre, deseaba ver a sus hijos morir en unos sangrientos juegos…

Entonces el sonido de una nave sonó con fuerza por los cielos, pude ver por la ventana que la gran sombra del aeroplano tapaba a la mayoría de las casuchas. Ya era hora, salí de mi hogar y emprendí camino hacia el lugar designado donde elegirían a los tributos.

- ¡Mama! ¿crees que mi hermana sea elegida? – pregunta un niño a su madre, ella solo chilla negándolo al instante – Mami, ¿Por qué lloras? – me imagine la escena.

Ignore todos los lloriqueos y las palabras que se daban los padres a sus hijos, yo no tenía ese problema, eso en parte… me alegraba, por alguna razón. Si me eligiesen para representar a mi distrito no tendría una razón para volver, me dejaría matar en los juegos. Nada en esta vida me importaba.

Me di cuenta que en instante ya estaba en mi lugar predestinado, donde la cosecha se llevaba a cabo, había dos grupos, el de la izquierda correspondía a la de los chicos y la de la derecha a la de las chicas. Ya en mi lugar hubo un momento de silencio, vimos como llegaba el alcalde del distrito y se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente, los otros lugares estaban vacios, les correspondía a los ganadores… pero no había ninguno.

Luego llego el hombre que venía cada año a seleccionar y acompañar a los tributos para llevarlos al Capitolio, donde ahí luego se llevaría a cabo la matanza.

- Primero las doncellas – olvide mencionar que, es un _príncipe_ entre las chicas, les guiño un ojo pero ellas no hicieron nada, algunas suspiraron como bobas pero las otras permanecían con un semblante serio – Aime Ficklewood –

Todos miramos en dirección a Aime, la conocía si… me dio una vez un poco de dinero, al parecer a sus ojos parecía un vago en busca de dinero. Aun que en lo ultimo si tenia razón, mis ojos la seguían, pude verla mas detenidamente, era de piel obscura, sus ojos eran pequeños y de un color… verdaderamente sorprendente, verde obscuro.

Pude notar que por su tamaño tan pequeño, ah de tener unos trece años o catorce, me daba tristeza pues no me agradaría ser el compañero que la tratara de matar. Aun que sabia que con tener solo unas, cinco teselas ahí no podría ser elegido, el año pasado tenia treinta y nada sucedió, no me sorprendería no ser elegido.

- Ahora los caballeros – dijo cortésmente, se acerco al bol de chicos.

La hacía larga, me estaba hartando de ese tipo, lo hacía con lentitud hasta que saco un papelito fino color marfil. Leyó lentamente el nombre hasta que sus labios pronunciaron un nombre:

- Aquiles Laggerdeen –

No puede ser… e-ese… ¿era mi nombre? Era imposible, unos hombres del Capitolio me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron hasta el podio. Yo no puse resistencia, mi mente en este preciso instante estaba débil.

Ya estando en el podio, la niña y yo nos dimos un corto apretón de manos, ella me miraba con un pequeño rubor e sus mejillas. Sabía que le había causado buena impresión y lo más seguro es que a de pensar _"Oh por dios, es el vago al que el di dinero"_ ya después del apretón nos llevaron a las habitaciones donde estaríamos despidiéndonos de nuestros seres queridos… aun que claro, nadie se despediría de mi.

De pronto en el silencio prolongado de la habitación alguien abrió la puerta, vire mi vista hacia esa persona y me encontré con la persona a la que menos quería ver.

- Hola hijo… - el anciano al que estaba viendo seriamente cerró la puerta que estaba detrás suyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con frialdad.

- ¿Venir a abrazar a mi único nieto es un delito? – yo solo bufe.

- Seria más bien a despedirse de mi única molestia – pude ver que en su rostro se mostraba una falsa mirada triste, es buenísimo actuando.

- Aquiles, en verdad lo siento… en aquellos años no tenía dinero para mantenerte, pero ahora… -

- Eres el alcalde del Distrito 11 – un golpe bajo, un punto para mí y cero puntos para él.

- Se acabo el tiempo – dijo un vigilante, tomando por el hombro al anciano para así sacarlo.

- Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado, hijo – fue lo último que lo oí decir.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, cerré mis ojos y tome un poco de iré, no me podía imaginar que mi único familiar me visitaría, pero no le tome ni la mas mínima importancia.

Cuando mis padres murieron, él era el único que podía cuidarme, siendo el padre de mi madre su deber era criarme como ella habría querido. Pero el decidió dejarme en esa casucha y me dijo _"Quédate aquí hijo, enseguida vuelvo…" _ese _enseguida vuelvo_ se convirtió en un _jamás volveré _pues decidió hacer negocios y varios años después todos en el distrito lo conoceríamos como el nuevo Alcalde.

Así paso la primera hora como tributo, después la pequeña Aime y yo nos aventuramos junto al _príncipe_ hasta el transporte que nos llevaría hasta el Capitolio. Las personas nos dedicaban un saludo que representa nuestro respeto hacia nosotros, yo solo sonreí al igual que ella.

Nada nos vendría bien ahora, nuestros días ya estaban contados, llegaríamos primero a lucirnos en el Capitolio y luego correríamos por nuestras vidas en el matadero.

Ya en el vagón que era dedicado a la sala o cocina, _el príncipe _nos puso al tanto de las cosas, recibiríamos entrenamiento por parte de otro vencedor. Sería uno llamado Haymitch del Distrito 12, el cual no estaba presente pues se encontraba en su distrito observando cómo los tributos son seleccionados.

- Nos veremos a la hora de la cena, sean puntuales – aclaro él, nos dejo solos a los dos pues salió del vagón.

La pequeña me observaba por unos segundos, sentía su mirada clavada en mí, lo único que ice fue suspirar y la mire de igual forma.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – rompí el hielo, ella se estremeció un poco al oír mi voz.

- Nada, solo observaba tu piel… -

La comprendía, soy uno de los pocos del distrito que tienen la piel pálida, la mayoría eran de piel obscura, era como… un bicho raro.

- Oh… - exclame, de pronto ella comenzó a tararear una tonadita - ¿Qué haces?

- Mi mama… siempre para tranquilizarme me cantaba una canción de cuna – me contesto, yo solo me levante y me dirigí a una de las ventanas que nos dejaba ver el paisaje - ¿Tu mama no hace lo mismo? –

Auch, un golpe verdaderamente bajo… no le respondí, pero realmente supiera que supiera que soy huérfano, pues apuesto a que no me dejara de molestar con ello.

- Murió cuando tenía cuatro años… - mientras miraba el paisaje recordé el rostro de mi madre – al igual que mi padre, soy huérfano… -

- Y-yo… lo siento, no debí preguntar –

- No te preocupes… todos me lo preguntan seguido – mentí, la mayoría de los que me conocían o me reconocían sabían que soy huérfano, me sorprende que ella no lo supiera.

- Bueno… iré a mi habitación a cambiarme – dijo ella mientras se levantaba y desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Dejándome solo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que decidí ir también a mi nueva habitación y arreglarme, mi habitación tenia los mismos lujos que el vagón de hace rato. Me vestí con prendas de buenas, limpias y fina calidad, esas a comparación de las que tenia guardadas bajo mi colchón son una basura.

Ya pasado unos minutos fui de nuevo al vagón donde ahí pude ver me esperaban sentados Aime y _el príncipe_, me senté al lado de Aime y la televisión estaba encendida, una pantalla realmente grande, cosa que no se veía siempre en el Distrito 11.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora _príncipe_? – le pregunte, pude ver como se irrito al oír ese apodo.

- ¡Deja de llamarme _Príncipe_! – me replico, yo solo reí por lo bajo al igual que Aime – yo me llamo Jackson Lontod, no _Príncipe_ – ahora recuerdo su nombre.

Después de cenar grandes platillos del Capitolio, observamos atentos a la pantalla la cual estaba transmitiendo la elección de los 24 Tributos de los 64Th Juegos del Hambre. Pasaron primero a los del Distrito 1, las ganas de llorar se presenciaron en mí, pues los dos tributos eran de doce años.

Los demás tributos eran de mi edad o pueden que sean menores, no les tome la mayor importancia, pero en el Distrito 7 me llamaron la atención… la chica era de mi edad, piel blanca, cabello café claro y unos ojos color ámbar, casi dorado.

Se llama Eve Crumpletoot, tenía un cuerpo hermoso a mi parecer y también a los ojos de Caesar Flickerman, era guapa por donde la vieras. Pero lo más interesante es que el Distrito 7 llamaba la atención, pues sus dos tributos eran hermanos. Trágico, muy trágico.

Su hermano no se parecía en nada a ella, otra desgracia era que tenía doce años. Su cabello era naranja y lo tenía rizado, tenía unas cuantas pecas en el rostro de niño pequeño, sus ojos eran azules como un zafiro… su nombre es Robín. Los dos eran completamente diferentes por donde los vieras, pero se notaba el amor que se tenían como familia que son.

En el momento en que dijeron el nombre de la chica, una mujer igualita al pequeño grito desesperadamente su nombre varias veces, trataba de ir tras ella y sacarla de aquellos terribles juegos, pero los vigilantes la tomaron por los hombros y la alejaron.

Luego pasaron la selección del Distrito 11, cuando dijeron mi nombre pude ver como mi rostro se palideció más de lo que ya esta, mostrándome casi transparente.

Así la pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el vagón, viendo las noticias del Capitolio, documentales sobre los distritos, pero lo que mas estaba en pantalla fue la "_Muy dotada chica 7" _así la habían nombrado todos los ciudadanos de Panem.

Luego a lo que más le temíamos llego a nuestros ojos, después de los grandes campos unas grandes montañas rocosas se mostraron, luego un túnel y al final ahí estaba, ante nuestros ojos…

El Capitolio.

La ciudad que nos condeno a estos juegos, la que nos hacía ver cada año como jóvenes de entre los doce y dieciocho años se mataban entre sí para que solo uno quedase en pie.

Nos llevaron a Aime y a mi hasta la zona donde los estilistas asignados a nuestro distrito nos harían vernos bien ante todo Panem, ahí conocimos a nuestros estilistas, los cuales para el desfile se les ocurrió vestirnos con un traje de piel color blanco, las botas eran negras y en donde quedan los hombros habían un par de cuernos color gris… creo que nos querían representar como unas vacas, creo que les falta imaginación y cultura sobre el distrito a los estilistas.

Es oficial, seriamos el hazme reír de todos los distritos, entonces una imagen llego a mi mente, a la tal Eve del Distrito 7 con un traje de leñador, pero que fuera diminuto, le daría un toque sex… por dios, Aquiles deja de ser morboso.

- Este es su momento chicos – dijo el estilista, solo bufe – brillen –

Estábamos en la carrosa que nos correspondía, pasaron las demás y casi al final pasaron la nuestra, en las pantallas se pudo ver como la gente se reía pero no de nosotros, si no del Distrito 12 que venían… desnudos con polvo y cascos de minero, les tenía pena.

Pero ellos fueron eclipsados por cierta carroza, en las pantallas se veía a la chica Eve con la ropa de mi imaginación, recibía aplausos, su hermanito tenía el mismo traje pero le quedaba grande, le daba un toque adorable pues todos aplaudieron más cuando ella tomo de la mano a su hermano y lo levanto hasta sentarlo en sus hombros.

-¿Ven eso amigos? – dijo Caesar Flickerman – esto es una exclusiva… les presentamos a los nietos del Presidente Snow –

¿Qué? Esto no podía ser posible, no tenían nada en común, aun que si los miramos bien, ella y el presidente tienen la misma afición de ser serios al cien por ciento.

En una gran pantalla pasaron tres fotos de los tres y debajo decía, _la familia del Panem_… buen nombre, la vi por unos momentos antes de que el Presidente Snow hablara su discurso de bienvenida al Capitolio y su semblante era serio, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, en cambio su pequeño hermano mostraba un poco de confusión y de miedo, no parecían ser familiares el pequeño y el presidente Snow.

El discurso paso muy rápido, en verdad, no le tome mucha importancia, lo que andaba por mi cabeza era realmente todo lo que tenía que afrontar en los Juegos, este año había cinco niños de doce años, no tendría corazón para matarlos o hacerles daño.

La mayoría de los tributos no pude identificar sus edades, eso me costaría mucha energía psicológica o será que solamente estoy exagerando las cosas.

- ¡Que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre! – aclaro con seriedad el Presidente Snow provocando la ovación de todo el público.

Así paso la primera noche en el Capitolio, cenamos la espectacular comida tradicional de la ciudad, vimos el especial de la presentación de los tributos en la pantalla. En algún momento Aime y yo observamos por la gran ventana de la casa del Distrito 11, ella solo admiraba con sus grandes ojos verdes obscuros la gran ciudad que estaba a nuestros pies, me pregunte por un momento si ella extrañaba a su familia, a su madre, su padre o quizá a sus hermanos.

Aun que no supiera si tiene hermanos, lo más seguro es que pensara en ellos o en su familia, ella me miro por un instante y luego dejo salir de sus labios un leve suspiro.

- Es muy grande… -

- ¿El Capitolio? – le pregunte, aun que ya sabía que hablaba sobre él.

- Claro… me agradan mas los poblados pequeños, como nuestro distrito – sonreí ante su gusto, desde que llegamos al Capitolio no había dejado de pensar en el.

Ahora que ella comento aquello los recuerdos del Distrito 11 llegaron a mi mente como si fueran un rio de ideas, recordé la zona del mercado, la zona vacía de los Vencedores y mi sucia y fea casucha.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – preguntó, yo solo mire por un momento su largo cabello negro y por primera vez note que tenía demasiadas trencitas en el, como si fueran unas largas cuerdas.

- En nada… - respondí, no tenias ganas de hablar y menos en este momento – iré a dormir – le aclare y fui inmediatamente a mi habitación.

Donde ahí me encerré, me acosté en mi nueva y suave cama y de ahí en más todo se volvió negro.

Al día siguiente nos levantaron al alba, el desayuno fue muy bueno, probé un liquido café que al parecer los del Capitolio lo llaman _Chocolate Caliente _eso sería de ahora en adelante mi bebida favorita.

Hoy sería el primer día de entrenamiento ante los Vigilantes y pasados dos días más nos calificarían con una puntuación de 1 a 12, conocimos a Haymitch, el entrenador-vencedor del Distrito 12 y nos dijo que mostremos todo lo que podamos hacer en el entrenamiento. Solo me limitaría a hacer lo que pueda y tal vez probar algunas cosas.

- ¿En qué te especializas? – le pregunte a Aime, quien al parecer solo observaba a los demás tributos.

- Bueno… creo que soy buena en tirar dagas – contesto dudosa - ¿En que eres bueno tu?

- En todo – le aclaro, ella se sorprende.

Si, eh tenido varias experiencias con la mayoría de las armas que se me presentan en este campo cerrado d entrenamiento, desde que perdí a mis padres y mi abuelo me abandono lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue robar y probar cosas nuevas, entre esas era robar las armas de algunos cazadores que se les ocurría salir del Distrito 11.

Vi por un momento a los tributos del Distrito 5, el chico era fornido, de gran tamaño, creo que era más alto que yo. Lanzaba algunos grandes… em, no sé como se llaman, pero son como unas esferas de gran tamaño con pequeñas púas, se veía que eran pesadas, pero en las levanto con facilidad y las lanzaba a gran distancia hacia un objetivo, en este caso… un humano de trapo.

Trague en seco al imaginar que yo sería es apersona, en mi interior si me daba algo de pavor saber que en cualquier momento podía morir, pero luego mi Aquiles fuerte llego a mi mente con la idea de que sea el ganador, peor el rostro de Aime llego a mi cabeza, ¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Debería ayudarla?

- ¡Hey tu! – oí como una voz femenina me llamaba, la ignore - ¡Chico 11! – voltee para encontrarme con una chica rubia, delgada, de ojos azules y de buen cuerpo… aun que no se comparaba con Eve.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte, vi por un momento su vestimenta y me di cuenta de la presencia del número dos.

- ¿Cómo es vivir en el Distrito más pobre de todos?

Solo bufe, ella comenzó a reír al no oír una respuesta, era la típica rubia cabezota que se cree de lo más linda… una idea llego a mi mente, tome un arco que se encontraba cerca mío, apunte hacia un muñeco de pruebas que se encontraba un poco lejos de mi.

Con suma precisión solté la flecha, la cual en un santiamén ya estaba en su lugar predestinado, en el gran punto rojo que deslumbraba en la posición donde se encontraba el órgano más importante del cuerpo humano… el corazón.

Voltee mi mirada hacia la rubia, ella miraba asombrada y con un poco de pavor aquella flecha, inmediatamente se fue dejándome a solas con Aime quien por cierto, estaba afilando una daga.

- Le diste un buen susto – dijo ella entre risas.

- ¿Quién es?

- Lina Gristlechew, como ya sabrás es del Distrito 2… - aclaro toda mi duda.

Vire mi vista hacia la tal rubia llamada Lina, note que ya estaba entrenando con algunas cuchillas, con suma precisión, lanzo uno a una gran distancia, dando en el blanco, el cual, era el cerebro. Me miro por un momento y sabía solo una cosa… ya tenía una enemiga.

Así pasamos todo el primer día del entrenamiento, observábamos como los demás tributos entrenaban con diferentes armas o simplemente no hacían nada, Aime en algunas ocasiones lanzaba cuchillas a grandes distancias, dando en el blanco. Llamaba la atención de los Vigilantes, no seria capaz de matarla en los juegos pero si preferiría… que ella me aniquilara antes que nadie, solo en ella confió hasta ahora.

- ¿Como les fue en el primer día? – pregunto nuestro estilista que al parecer se llama John.

- Nos fue bien – contesto Aime con una pequeña sonrisa, dio un pequeño bocado a su estofado de cordero del Capitolio.

- Aun que yo ya tengo una enemiga – sonreí un poco, pero me concentre mas en mi cena.

- Ya comenzamos mal… - susurro _el príncipe, _aun que lo pude escuchar con claridad.

- ¿Comenzamos mal? No le encuentro mucho significado a tus palabras… después de todo, tenemos que matarnos – mis pensamientos hablaron por si solos, aun que todo eso era verdad.

Después de lo último que dije, hubo un reinado de silencio en toda la cena, poco después perdí el apetito y me dirigí a mi habitación, de donde no salí hasta el día siguiente.

Así pasamos los dos siguientes días en el Capitolio, entrenando, ganando enemigos, lo que sea, no parecíamos débiles para cualquiera pero tampoco nos veíamos fuertes. Sencillamente nos la pasamos en el entrenamiento haciendo lo que más nos gustaba, observar, utilizar los _"juguetes" _del Capitolio y aprender cosas nuevas.

En cambio los que más han llamado la atención, son el tipo fornido que al parecer se llama Tobee Bucketwood, la rubiecita Lina Gristlechew y… increíblemente, mi compañera Aime Ficklewood. Sí, yo también me sorprendí, ella es por así decirlo, un bien tributo.

Regresando a la actualidad, hoy seria la calificación final, los Vigilantes nos verían hacer nuestras mejores habilidades y nos clasificarían con un solo numero, lo más seguro es que yo recibiría un seis o un cinco, son los que más comúnmente los tributos del Distrito 11 recibían.

- Que la suerte los acompañe – dijo _el príncipe _mientras se iba, dejándonos en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento.

- Aquiles… - pude oír como la voz suave y delicada de Aime me llamo, voltee a verla a sus ojos verde obscuros.

- ¿Si?

- Ten mucha suerte… - una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en su rostro.

- Igual tu Aime –y por primera vez, le mostré una sonrisa sincera.

Así pasaron casi como dos horas, los primeros tributos pasaron y tardaban todo el tiempo que quisieran en mostrarles lo mejor que pueden hacer, ya cuando el chico tributo del Distrito 10 acabo, llamaron a Aime, ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomo camino hacia su gran tarea.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que me llamaron, un hombre de piel obscura como Aime me llamo y me mostro el camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento, antes de entrar observe el lugar desde la entrada y di un pequeño paso hacia dentro de esta. Pude oír como la puerta que estaba detrás mío se cerro de golpe.

Los Vigilantes me observaban con gran seriedad y silencio, los mire por un instante y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia las variadas armas que se encontraban frente a mis ojos.

Con delicadeza tome una espada y vi como de repente apareció un control con pequeños botones de diversos colores.

- Con ese control puedes seleccionar todo el ambiente en el que nos quieras mostrar tus fuerzas chico 11 –

Vi un pequeño dibujo que tenía una figura de un bosque con personitas, lo oprimí y en un dos por tres ya estábamos en un bosque con hologramas en forma de personas, las cuales corrían hacia mí para atacarme.

No lo dude, ataque con fuerza y velocidad a los hologramas, mis instintos me indicaban que movimientos debía hacer para sobrevivir, aun que sabía que no eran personas reales, las ataque pensando que podría morir en cualquier instante.

Así paso toda mi demostración, cada vez que acababa de mostrarles mis habilidades con un arma tomaba otra en mis manos, parecía que nunca iba a acabar pero cuando decidí que ya me estaba cansando, pare y oprimí el botón de anulación.

- Puedes retirarte –

Obedecí inmediatamente a aquel mandato, deje la última arma que use en su lugar original y salí a grandes zancadas por una salida diferente. Donde ahí me encontré con Aime, _el príncipe _y John. Ella corrí hacia a mí y me abrazo, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, hace muchos años que no me abrazaban.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Ella se separo de mí y me miro por unos instantes, _el príncipe_ se acerco a mí para oír su respuesta, tome un poco de aire y le respondí:

- Me fue bien… o eso creo – el no me pregunto mas.

Así pasamos ese día, a Aime le fue bien, hasta donde nos comento, al parecer no quería que supiéramos sobre su demostración, nos lo dejaría para cuando pasaran los resultados en las noticias del Capitolio.

Ya en el palacio de los tributos, encendimos la pantalla ya casi a las cinco de la tarde y las noticias estaban comenzando, con el titular de la semana,

- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro programa favorito! – la voz de Caesar Flickerman sonó por toda la sala – Hoy en exclusiva les traemos los resultados que los mismísimos vigilantes nos han entregado – pude ver como John tragaba en seco – comenzamos con el Distrito 1…

Asi paso casi la mayor parte del tiempo, la rubiecita del Distrito 2 obtuvo un 10 perfecto, lo que comúnmente los del Distrito 1, 2, 3 y 4 obtenían casi todos los años. El chico fornido del Distrito 5 Tobee obtuvo un buen 9, era predecible… luego, llegaron los del Distrito 7, el pequeño Robín obtuvo un 7, pero lo que más nos impresiono fue, la calificación de su hermana Eve.

- Del Distrito 7, Eve Crumpletoot… - miro el papel por un segundo y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa - … un 12 -

¿Qué? ¿Dijo acaso un 12? Todos nos quedamos atónitos como al parecer también quedo asombrado Caesar Flickerman, pude ver como _el príncipe _casi se caía de su asiento, si yo no estuviera en el sofá gris de la sala, también me hubiera caído por la conmoción.

- Ella es… después de todo, nuestra peor rival – susurre.

Así pasaron a la mayoría de los tributos, hasta que llegaron a nuestro Distrito 11, Aime recibió una calificación de 9, ella solo suspiro aliviada por aquel numero, nosotros la felicitamos. Luego mi nombre sonó por toda la sala, esperamos callados mi puntuación, luego un número salió de los labios de Caesar Flickerman… un 8.

- Felicidades – dijo John mientras me daba un pequeño golpe por la espalda, yo solo suspire aliviado.

Un 8 no era nada malo y nada fuera de este mundo, era como, lo normal entre los 1 o 12. Así otro día en el Capitolio paso muy rápido, a la mañana siguiente la entrevista en el programa con Caesar Flickerman.

Nos obligaron a vestirnos con las mejores ropas de vestir, pude ver como Aime se puso un vestido color verde grisáceo que le quedaba muy bien si podía decir, es como si vieras sus ojos pero solo desde su ropa. Yo, tuve que utilizar un traje color negro, la corbata era café y mis zapatos eran negros y elegantes.

- Están listos – dijo John mientras arreglaba una pequeña arruga del vestido de Aime, ella sacudió su cabeza y sus largas trenzas se movieron a la misma velocidad.

El programa comenzó, olvide mencionar que Caesar este año tenia los parpados, labios y cabello color amarillo pollito. Se veía un tanto… gracioso. Los tributos pasaron con rapidez, la rubia del 2, el chico del 5, los hermanos trágicos del 7 y hasta que pasaron los demás, seguimos nosotros, los penúltimos.

- Ahora con ustedes del Distrito 11… ¡Aime Ficklewood! –

Ella mostro una pequeña sonrisa de timidez al pasar por el escenario, el publico solo aplaudió al verla tan presentable y amigable.

- Aime debo decirlo por parte de todo el público, te ves muy preciosa esta noche – ella solo hecho una pequeña risita.

- Muchísimas gracias Caesar –

- Ahora… háblanos de esos extravagantes ojos tuyos, todo el Capitolio se intriga el por qué de ese color –

Y así se la paso en toda su entrevista, la mayoría eran preguntas tontas o sin sentido, pero ella las contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa y rubor por la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

- Ahora con ustedes, el tributo mas aclamado por las chicas de Panem… ¡Aquiles Laggerdeen! –

Di grandes zancadas hacia el escenario, el público me daba aplausos y algunas chicas me lanzaban rosas o me gritaban cosas como _"te amo Aquiles"_. Yo solo me senté en el lugar correspondiente que estaba al lado de Caesar.

- Bienvenido al Capitolio Aquiles – me dio un apretón de manos – cuéntanos… ¿Cómo es el Distrito 11?

- Bueno… - pensé durante unos segundos – ve a verlo tú mismo –

- Algún día lo haré – dijo mientras sonreía a la audiencia – otra pregunta… esta es por parte de las chicas de Panem, ¿Quién te atrae de los tributos?

¿Quién me atrae? Vaya… no había pensado en ello, mucho menos el echó de que la mayoría de las chicas me quisieran, busque por todos mis recuerdos y busque algún rostro que me resultase atractivo, solo uno me llamo la atención…

- Eve… - dije sin pensarlo, ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

- ¡Pero qué interesante! –

- Em… yo no quise decir… -

- Háblanos mas sobre tu atracción hacia ella – me suplico, no dije nada – por favor – pidió, al igual que el público, no tuve más remedio que seguir con el juego.

- Es atractiva… - comente y creo que eso fue suficiente para calmarlos.

- ¡Todos creemos lo mismo! ¿Verdad que si? –

El publico grito por mas, yo solo tome un poco de aire, la cosa fue rápida, mi tiempo limitado acabó y salí inmediatamente cuando se me fue permitido. Al salir me encontré con Aime, _el príncipe _y John, los cuales se acercaron a mí para decirme lo bien que lo hice, note algo diferente en Aime… como si estuviera triste, trate de animarla pero nada lo consiguió.

Ella solo me ignoraba o solo hacia un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de que entiende lo que digo, pero de ahí en más, nada, muy raro.

Ya llegando al palacio de los tributos, sentía una mirada clavada en mi, voltee en varias ocasiones hacia donde sentía que me miraban y cache a Aime en varias ocasiones mirándome, ¿Pero que le sucede? ¿Estará preguntándose el por qué soy tan serio? No lo creo, debía saberlo ya… ¿Pero cómo sacarle la sopa?

En la cena fue igual, trataba de romper el hielo entre los dos pero ella no me izo caso, al parecer John y _el príncipe _notaron nuestra repentina forma de ignorarnos. Comieron su cena rápidamente y se fueron, dejándonos a los dos solos, ella no decía nada, de vez en cuando desasía una trencita y después de unos segundos la volvía hacer, como si estuviera nerviosa. Como note que ella no iba a hablar, decidí yo hablar primero.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Nada… ni una sola palabra, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la ventana.

- Antes del programa estábamos bien, me hablabas como si fuera un gran amigo tuyo… pero después de ello, no me has dirigido la palabra – voltee a mirarla y me di cuenta de que sus ojos verdes me estaban mirando - ¿Por qué?

- Solo quería que sintieras… - se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, para y me volteo a ver con sus singulares ojos verdes obscuros - …lo que yo siento –

- ¿Lo que tú sientes? No te entiendo… - ella suspiro.

- Nos vemos en los Juegos… -entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe.

La sorpresa y curiosidad me invadieron al oír aquellas palabras, _"Nos vemos en los Juegos" _dijo ella seria y al parecer sus ojos reflejaban, ¿tristeza? Sí, creo que era eso. Pero el dilema era… ¿Por qué? No le hecho nada malo para que sintiera odio hacia mí, pero recuerdo que dijo "Solo quería que sintieras lo que yo siento".

¿Qué sentirá? ¿Odio? ¿Tristeza? ¿Confusión? O tal vez… ¿Amor? No, no lo creo, muy apenas nos conocemos y solo comenzamos a hablar cuando fuimos seleccionados como tributos. Así que, descartare esa idea y la remplazare por esta;

- Ella solo quiere ganar, volver con su familia y si es posible procrear la suya… solo quiere, sobrevivir, así que, deja de pensar en ello pues solo te quiere matar – me decía a mí mismo, sabía que en algunas ocasiones hablando conmigo mismo algunos problemas se solucionaban.

Decidí que mejor sería descansar, pues mañana seria el gran día en que los juegos comiencen, todo Panem estaría atento mañana a sus pantallas para ver en vivo como los Juegos del Hambre daban comienzo.

Fui directamente a mi cuarto y me acosté arropándome con las suaves sabanas de seda del Capitolio, cerré los ojos y rápidamente sentía, como me perdía en mis sueños.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, mire hacia el techo gris de mi habitación, mire a mí alrededor, lo contemple todo con detalle, pues tal vez sería la última vez que este en el Capitolio.

Me vestí rápido con las ropas con las que me dejo John, apta para estar en campo abierto, unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y curiosamente, unas botas de montaña… algo me decía que el campo de batalla o _matadero_ será en terreno montañoso.

Baje a la sala de estar y me di cuenta de que solo se encontraba ahí _el príncipe_, el noto mi presencia y se acerco a mí, lo mire por unos instantes.

- Vámonos… - me dijo el y salimos del palacio de los tributos.

Le di una pequeña ojeada, esta sería la última vez que estaría en este _palacio, _ahora me encontraría durante días y días peleando a muerte en los juegos del hambre.

Y así, de pronto, ya estábamos en una pequeña sala de colores azules neutrales, un lugar cerrado pero pequeño, en una esquina había como una plataforma, sabía que cuando subiera ahí, estaría mi destino.

- Ten… - me mostro una chaqueta y la tome entre mis manos – te servirá para las tardes de frio – me la puse al instante, era calientita si podría confesar – también… quiero que tengas esto – de su bolsillo saco una daga, lo bastante pequeña y grande para que cupiera dentro de mi chaqueta – te servirá, úsala cuando más lo necesites… es un obsequio – subió un poco el cierre de mi chaqueta para así evitar que alguien lo mirase.

Estaba prohibido llevar cosas personales, pero ya habido bastantes ocasiones en que un tributo lleva algún amuleto de la suerte o un arma, pero con las armas si que eran precavidos, aun que creo que con una pequeña daga no se den cuenta.

"_Quedan treinta segundos, todos los tributos a las plataformas"_

Dijo una voz modificada, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, ¡Oh por dios Aquiles!... ¿Hasta ahora te pones nervioso? Sentía como mi corazón tratase de salir de su lugar original, respire honde algunas veces.

- Que la suerte te acompañe… - me dijo él, dándome un apretón de manos.

"_Diez segundos"_

Di grandes zancadas hacia la plataforma, la cual después de algunos segundos se cerró con un tubo que apareció de repente, dejándome aislado de sonidos, mire hacia arriba, donde podía ver una luz. La plataforma comenzó a subir, con lentitud, pero subía y subía… hasta que ahí estaba ante mis ojos.

Los veinticuatro tributos, procedentes de los doce distritos, ahí, en la misma arena. El campo de batalla este año eran principalmente las montañas, pero tenían un aspecto de que también eran un bosque, en sí, era un bosque montañoso. Ahora compendia mejor lo de las botas de montaña.

_30_

_29_

_28_

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

Cerca mío se encontraba el pequeño Robín, se veía bastante nervioso, pude ver como en algunas ocasiones miraba hacia su lado derecho, vire mi vista hacia esa dirección y note que miraba a su hermana, ella lo miraba y lo tranquilizaba con la mirada.

Sentía como una mirada me acechaba, voltee hacia esa mirada y me di cuenta, la rubiecita Lina me miraba con odio, la cólera se mostraba en sus ojos. Yo solo sabia una cosa, ella me atacaría en el momento en que bajemos de estas plataformas.

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

Y así seguía el contador, 20, 19, 18… busque entre los tributos a Aime y la encontré, estaba tomando posición de carrera, pude ver que se recogió sus trencitas como si fuera cabello suelto y las amarro en una coleta de caballo.

Frente nuestro se encontraba la cornucopia, dentro de ella estaban suministros, armas de toda clase, mochilas, tiendas de acampar, comida… Todo lo que uno necesitaba, pero siempre, que uno intenta conseguir lo necesario de aquí, una vez que entra a esta pequeña zona, no logra salir al exterior. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ya no estaba nervioso, si no que la adrenalina se apodero de mi.

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

_8_

Todos tomamos posición para correr con todas nuestras fuerzas al bajar de la plataforma.

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

Fije mi vista hacia la cornucopia, buscaría lo necesario y mataría a cualquiera con tan solo, sobrevivir.

_2_

_1_

Que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? esto es solo la primera parte, ya tengo terminada la segunda perte y la tercera la estoy empezando a escribir, la fecha del segundo capitulo es este viernes.  
**_

_**Espero que realmente Aquiles y su historia les alla gustado, dejen reviews y su opinion sobre mi version sobre los 67th Juegos del Hambre :)  
**_

_**Gracias por leer  
**_


	2. Los Juegos

**Lamento el retraso... la razon es que no tube disponible la computadora, en fin, espero y les guste**

**Los personajes son de Suzane Collins, los inventado son mios  
**

* * *

**67Th Juegos del Hambre**

**2… Segunda Parte: Los Juegos**

El cañón sonó al momento en que el contador finalizo, baje de la plataforma y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, por un momento pensé que me iban a matar pero voltee hacia atrás y note que el pequeño peli-naranja corría por sus vidas hacia el bosque.

Volví mi vista hacia la Cornucopia y ya la sangre se podía ver de diferentes cuerpos, los principales asesinos eran Lina, Tobee y… Aime, ella en este preciso instante estaba matando al pequeño del Distrito 1, se me desgarro el alma al oír sus gritos de auxilio.

Concentre mí vista hacia las mochilas, de las cuales solo quedaban tres, pero vi como en un santiamén Eve tomaba dos a gran velocidad con una sola mano y se iba corriendo hacia los bosques, la última mochila se había quedado ahí.

Corrí directamente hacia ella, algunos tributos trataban de matarme antes de llegar a la mochila pero esquivaba sus ataques con gran destreza, tome la mochila con mi mano y seguía corriendo hacia el bosque. Pude oír como la rubiecita gritaba, voltee a verla y ella dirigía su flecha hacia mí. La soltó, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegue al bosque y la flecha se estrello contra un árbol, solo seguí corriendo, no quería morir en los primeros minutos de la matanza.

Ya cuando me di cuenta que estaba realmente lejos de todo, me di cuenta, de que fui colina arriba, directo hacia haz montañas, sabía que nadie se atrevería ir tan arriba donde el frio se hace más notable y baja cada segundo.

Decidí sentarme entre unos arbustos y un árbol para así estar oculto de cualquier persona, abrí la mochila y saque todo lo que contenía. Un saco de dormir, una botella de agua llena, unos lentes para ver en la obscuridad, una cuerda larga, comida silvestre, un poco de queso y lo que más me impresiono fue que dentro había un arma, era una espada de gran tamaño. Me sorprende que cupiera ahí dentro.

Metí todo de nuevo en la mochila y pude oír como varios cañonazos se oían sin parar, debieron de haber muerto unos diez o nueve. ¿Abra muerto Aime? No… no lo creo, el rostro que mostro hace poco era de un instinto asesino, ella si seria después de todo, el más difícil contrincante. Espero la maten antes para así no tener que hacerlo yo, me caía bien pero su repentino enojo hacia mí me dejaba en duda.

Oí como algunas plantas crujían con el paso de unos zapatos, tome la espada en mano y espere a aquella persona, pude ver como de su escondite salía apuntándome con una flecha la rubiecita, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, ya no veía a la hermosa chica que vi en el programa de Caesar Flickerman, ahora podía ver a una rubia muchacha cubierta de sangre de la cabeza a los talones.

- ¡Ríndete 11! – me grito, su mirada irradiaba ira.

- Nunca… - le dije, tome posición de ataque.

Ella soltó la flecha pero yo la esquive, aun que me roso un poco el brazo izquierdo hiriéndome un poco, corrí tras ella y con la espada le lance un ataque, ella como si fuera un gato esquivo el ataque con agilidad, saco de su cinturón una espada casi como la mía. La pelea fue intensa, en ocasiones recibía de sus brazos sangre, pero no me lograba lastimar. Por un instante todo ella izo un rápido movimiento lográndome tirar al suelo, al verme ahí me pateo con fuerza en las piernas, sentí como el dolor se hacía más fuerte, como si me las hubiera roto, aun que ahora no lo podía asegurar.

Ella tomo el arco en mano, yo trate de levantarme pero mi pierna izquierda no me hacia el favor de estar bien, gemí por el dolor, ella me apunto con una de sus flechas de acero. La mire por unos instantes, este era mi fin, ya no había marcha atrás.

- Dulces sueños… -

Estaba a punto de soltarla cuando otra, de quien sabe donde salió llego y le atravesó el corazón con fuerza, ella escupió sangre a cantaros y cayó al suelo, mire espantado la escena, busque en todas partes con la mirada al dueño de esta y no lo encontré, pero supuse algo… vendría por la flecha.

Trate de levantarme pero no pude, así que me arrastre por el suelo a gran velocidad, el miedo me recorría todo el cuerpo, trate de levantarme de nuevo y esta vez lo logre, corrí lo mas que pude pero aun así cojeaba por el dolor. Esta pierna quedo mala, eso es seguro. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos, revise mi pierna.

- Bueno… solo me duele el musculo, así que no creo que me la allá roto – me digo a mi mismo, aun que se, que todo Panem me está observando – de donde… ¿de dónde abra venido esa flecha?

Esa duda andaba por toda mi mente, luego de unos segundos, recordé que deje mi mochila en ese lugar, ¡Rayos! Ahora tendría que ir por ella, pero me encontraría con la persona que tiro la flecha, no me vendría bien con esta pierna herida. Pero correría el riesgo… sin esa mochila, moriré en cuestión de días.

- ¿Por qué tenía que estar en estos juegos?

Corrí lo más rápido que pude de nuevo a aquel lugar, pude oír como el aerodeslizador se acercaba para ir por el cuerpo de Lina, cuando llegue al lugar descubrí que aun no llegaban pero ya estaban a punto de hacerlo. Tome la mochila en manos y volví a correr en dirección opuesta.

Cuando me adentre en el bosque mira hacia atrás, el aerodeslizador ya s estaba llevando el cuerpo de Lina, decidí que mejor sería salir de esta área pues me podrían encontrar otros tributos y moriría al instante en mi estado. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos me escondí de nuevo en unos arbustos, suspire por un segundo y mire el cielo, el cual se estaba obscureciendo.

- Maldita pierna… -

Busque en mi mochila por si había alguna medicina, no había nada, refunfuñe y deje la mochila a un lado. Note que ya era de noche, ¿tanto me entretuve con Lina o solo fue que me distraje? Lo más seguro es que fueron las dos. El día paso muy rápido, pude ver que en el cielo mostraron el escudo del Capitolio.

Luego mostraron el rostro de varios chicos, suspire con tristeza, mostraron a los dos pequeños del Distrito 1, a la rubiecita Lina del 2, a la chica del 12, los dos del 6, el chico del 10 y los dos del 8. Lo sabia, nueve muertos en el primer día, casi la mitad. Esperaba ver al pequeño Robín, lo más seguro es que su hermana lo estuviera protegiendo a toda costa. Busque un lugar cómodo entre los arbustos, lo encontré y saque de la mochila el saco para dormir. Unos cuchicheos rompieron el silencio, eche un vistazo por las plantas, pude ver el gran cuerpo fornido de Tobee que se acercaba al arbusto, bajaba el zíper de su pantalón y… oh dios… no me gusta esto.

- ¿Dónde creen que este esa? – pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tenía en mano una lanza de acero la cual estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¿La 7?... no lo sé, pero más vale que la encontremos… - la voz grave de Tobee sonó en respuesta, era la primera vez que lo oigo hablar.

- ¿Qué hay del chico 11? – un chico con lentes, de al aparecer de dieciséis años pregunto por mí.

- Ese lo dejaremos para después… - contesto nuevamente Tobee – me preocupa más su sádica compañera –

¿Sádica? No pensé nunca que Aime fuera sanguinaria, los tres se alejaron de mi ubicación si saber que yo estaba ahí escuchándolos, al parecer crearon una alianza para sobrevivir por más tiempo, es lo que comúnmente los más fuertes hacen en todos los Juegos. Ya estaba muy viejo ese truco.

Un olor apestoso a… orina comenzó a emanar de los arbustos, no podría dormir con ello, guarde el saco en la mochila y me levante con pocas fuerzas, aun me seguía doliendo la pierna, salí del arbusto y comencé a caminar un poco cuando oí el sonido de un arma.

- No te muevas… - era el chico de lentes, reconocí su voz.

Pude oír como se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi brazo para así ayudarme a caminar, lo mire confundido, el solo sonrió divertido.

- No me gusta tener ventaja a la hora de pelear… - vi el número dos en su ropa, él era el compañero de Lina o bueno, el ex compañero.

Nos fuimos caminando de ese pequeño lugar, recorrimos gran parte de la noche buscando un lugar para descansar, encontramos una cueva, o eso creo, no lo podía definir con seguridad, jamás había visto una cueva en las montañas.

Cuando entramos con dificultad me senté en una esquina, el se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste en realidad?

Sabía que eso de _"No me gusta tener ventaja a la hora de pelear…" _no era cierto, pues en estos juegos se necesita una ventaja.

- Yo en realidad… no estoy listo para estos Juegos – aclaro él, suspiro por un momento y dejo su arma a un lado suyo.

- Eres del dos… eres como un profesional – el solo comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- Si, eso se supone… pero en realidad, soy pacifista – lo mire sorprendido, ¿un pacifista en los juegos? Wow, eso es nuevo – se utilizar cualquier arma pero, no tengo esos gustos –

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, aun no dormíamos y creo que no lo haríamos esta noche, tenía bastantes cosas que preguntarle, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo se llamara?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lint Hedgecutter – contesto mientras se quitaba sus lentes para limpiarlos - ¿Y tú?

- Definitivamente no soy Chico 11… - dije lo ultimo imitando su voz como me había nombrado hace horas, el solo comenzó a reír – Aquiles Laggerdeen –

- Dime una cosa… ¿Tu mataste a Lina?

- Desearía haberlo hecho yo… pero no – le conteste con honestidad – alguien la mato, con una flecha… - al parecer se confundió – una flecha salió de quien sabe donde cuando ella me estaba a punto de matar –

- ¿Quién crees que haya sido?... ¿Tu compañerita Aime?

- ¿La conoces?

- No, pero solo se su nombre por la calificación de los vigilantes… - me contesto.

- Vaya… bueno, ¿no te irás?

- ¿Irme? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… eres un tributo, yo un tributo… estamos en los Juegos del Hambre donde los tributos se matan entre si –el comenzó a reír por mi explicación y se volvió a poner sus lentes.

- Hagamos una alianza, ¿te parece? Me caes bien – confiesa.

Lo pensé por un momento, crear una alianza con otro tributo, suena bastante interesante, pero… ¿en qué me beneficiara? El mismo a dicho que es pacifista, algo a de tramar, lo más seguro es que me cure para luego así yo poder protegerlo, hasta que al final, decida matarme. Es una cuartada perfecta pero… no quería negar la petición.

- Esta bien… pero tendrás que matar también –

- Em… pensare en ello – en eso reviso su mochila, de ella saco un pequeño botecito de metal – esto es medicina – abre el botecito y me muestra una pasta verde vomito – te va a curar esa herida –

Se acerco a mí y tomo un poco de la pasta verdosa con dos de sus dedos, el asco se mostro en mi rostro cuando vi más de cerca la pasta. Rompí la zona del pantalón donde estaba la herida, el paso la pasta por la piel, estaba fría y era viscosa.

Paso unos cuantos minutos cuando el dolor se estaba yendo, respire aliviado por ello, moví mi pierna un poco y note que ya la podía mover como antes, con más movilidad. El guardo el botecito en su mochila, saco de esta su saco de dormir.

- Gracias… - le dije mientras también sacaba mi saco de dormir.

- No hay de que, será mejor que durmamos… mañana te buscaran Tobee y Kasee –

- ¿Kasee?

- Si, la chica de cabello negro, es del Distrito 10… Tobee la estaba a punto de matar, pero ella le suplico que no le hiciera nada, el solo la utiliza por su forma de ataque –

Después el silencio gobernó, dormimos sin siquiera decirnos buenas noches, lo único que quería ahora, era descansar, puede que esto sea un sueño o no lo sea.

Mis ojos se abrieron al oír algunos sinsajos revolotear cerca de la cueva, busque con la mirada a Lint y no lo encontré, guarde el saco en la mochila y me levante. Disfrute del movimiento de mi pierna recién curada, salí de la cueva y me encontré con el cuerpo de un chico parecido a él. Temí lo peor.

- ¿Lint? – me acerque al cuerpo y descubrí que no era el cuatro ojos, era un chico de apariencia asiática, mire su ropa y note el número doce. Suspire aliviado, busque a mi alrededor y lo encontré el cual se encontraba silbando algunas canciones y llegaba con un pescado en mano.

- Buenos días compañero – dijo el alegre, se acerco a mí y dejo a un lado al pescado - ¿lo has matado tu?

- No, acabo de despertar y cuando salí a buscarte lo encontré aquí muerto – le contesto, el toma un poco de aire y nota una gran roncha del tamaño de una naranja en su pecho.

- Ahora ya sabemos el por qué murió… - dijo él, asentí con seriedad y los dos nos pusimos a buscar el panal de rastrevíspulas, el cual encontramos al instante – mejor vámonos – dijo él, yo solo lo seguí.

Caminamos por un buen de rato por las montañas, me di cuenta que era temprano pues la neblina estaba entre nosotros dándole al bosque un toque escalofriante. Respire profundo, aquí todo estaba tranquilo, eso me calmaba.

Los dos saltamos del susto al oír cuatro cañonazos seguidos, fueron realmente rápidos con esta matanza, no esperaba menos del matadero oficial de Panem.

- Vaya, trabajan rápido… - dije.

- No creo que hayan sido ellos… -

- Entonces, ¿quién crees que fue?

- Creo que fue la 7 -¿siete? Se refería a Eve es lo más seguro – Tobee quiere hacerlo lento –

- ¿Explícame como es matar a alguien lentamente? – el solo comenzó a reír.

- Bueno… ahora solo quedamos ocho en pie –

- ¿Ocho?

- Oh si, cuando estabas dormido murieron el chico del 12 y otros dos mas – abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, estos juegos estaban pasando realmente rápido.

- Creo que hay alguien que quiere ganar lo antes posible –

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña montañita, donde un rio bajaba hasta un lago que se podía presenciar desde ahí. El saco su botella de agua y la lleno hasta el tope, tome un sobro de la mía. Me ofreció un poco de pescado pero yo lo rechace.

- Pensé que eras pacifista… -

- Lo soy pero… alguna vez tengo que comer – comencé a reír por su reacción, pero esta no duro mucho hasta que apareció Kasee – maldición… -

- Morirán los dos – dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sin pensarlo soltó su lanza contra nosotros, me puse pecho tierra para no recibir el ataque, suspire aliviado, no me había pasado nada. Pero vi como unos lentes caían a las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo.

De pronto la sangre comenzó a escurrir por el suelo terroso, Lint acababa de morir a manos de la lanza, saque mi arma del cinturón para correr tras Kasee que se quedo sin nada que usar. Con rapidez enterré mi espada en su vientre, ella me miro con sus ojos verdes, trato de ahorcarme pero no lo logro.

Al instante perdió la vida y solo un cañonazo sonó, quite el arma de su vientre y la mire por un instante, ahora la espada estaba manchada de sangre, había cometido un asesinato, lo cual, no me agradaba para nada.

Luego recordé que no sonó un cañonazo cuando atacaron a Lint, eso solo significaba que seguía vivo, corrí hasta su posición y el respiraba con dificultad, la lanza estaba entre su pecho y su cuello… no aguantaría mucho.

- Llego mi hora… - dijo con dificultad, yo solo reí – tuve una buena… vida –

- Si llamas a esto buena vida entonces me echo un tiro – el comenzó a reír pero a la vez escupió sangre, logrando así mancharme un poco el rostro – duerme bien amigo –

El sonrió por última vez y sus parpados se cerraron, su pecho dejo de moverse, un cañonazo sonó con fuerza, eso significaba que ya estaba muerto. Tome sus lentes con cuidado y los limpie pues estaban un poco manchados de su sangre, se los volví a poner.

Observe el cuerpo de mi aliado por unos momentos, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos pero sentí que ya era un amigo, uno de los pocos que tendré.

Tome su mochila y salí de ese lugar, pues se estaban acercando los aerodeslizadores para llevarse los cuerpos, me encamine hacia la cima de la montaña, aun que se que a este paso lento jamás llegare, todo ahora es… diferente a como conocía mi mundo antes.

Ya no era solo un huérfano cualquiera que vive de las sobras del Distrito 11, ahora soy un tributo que debe matar para sobrevivir y ganar esta dura batalla. Ya nada era igual, tampoco solo perdí a mis padres si no que perdí ahora a un amigo o aliado.

Ya me estaba acercando a una cueva cuando oír de pronto el rugir de un animal, era la primera vez que lo oía. Busque a mi alrededor y no encontré nada, pero la sombra de una gran criatura se mostro, mire hacia atrás y arriba de la cueva había un gran oso color café.

- Por dios… - el oso me gruño con fuerza – trágame tierra – saque mi espada y tome posición de batalla.

El oso bajo de la cueva, me miro con sus grandes ojos y me mostro su dentadura. Raramente en los juegos de veían a estas criaturas, sería lo mejor que este animal me matase antes que lo hiciera otro tributo.

Me aleje un poco del oso, pero este con sus grandes patas me siguió con cuidado, pensé en lanzarle la espada pero sabía que era inútil, era un oso de gran tamaño y no creo que una espada le pueda hacer mucho daño, tiene garras que la podrían romper con tan solo rasguñarla.

Deje la espada en el suelo, el oso me miro por un momento y luego me gruño con más fuerza, yo solo cerré mis ojos por un momento y tome una gran bocanada de aire, pude ori como el oso alzaba su gran pata delantera para atacarme y darme final… pero oí el sonido de un arco.

Abrí mis ojos con fuerza y me encontré con el oso en el suelo, en su cráneo tenía una flecha de acero, como la que había matado a Lina. Mire a mí alrededor y nada, tome al espada con cuidado para así tomar posición de ataque.

Una figura femenina salto desde la punta de un gran árbol hasta llegar al suelo, se acerco al oso para así quitarle la flecha, en mano tenía el arco y el carcaj lo traía en su espalda, en su cinturón tenía varias armas de mano, como dagas y espadas.

La mire más detenidamente, mis ojos mostraron sorpresa y un poco de miedo, era Eve, una de las mas feroces de estos juegos, ella noto mi mirada y sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en mi.

- Em… - no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía correr o quedarme ahí quieto para esperar mi rápida muerte? – Gracias por salvarme – parecía una chica disculpándose o pidiendo una babosada.

- No hay de que… -era la primera vez que oía su voz, una voz suave, madura y femenina salió de sus labios - ¿Qué tanto miras?

Me sobresalte al oírla decir eso, me di cuenta que me quede embobado durante unos segundos para observarla, ella solo refunfuño y tomo una de las patas del oso, saco su cuchillo de gran tamaño y trato de cortarle la pata.

- Hoy cenaremos oso - ¿cenaremos? Lo más seguro es que se refiera a ella y a su hermano.

Pude ver que ya había terminado de cortar la gran pata de oso, trato de cortar la otra pero no pudo, su cuchillo se rompió en dos, me miro por unos instantes y suspiro.

- Te daré oso si me ayudas – dijo ella con seriedad, por un momento creí que tenia ante mis ojos al Presidente Snow.

Acepte a ayudarla, también la ayude a llevar unas cuantas patas de oso hacia su escondite, no pensé que fuera dejarme vivo, algo se traía entre manos. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño escondite que consistía en ramas de árboles a su alrededor, era como si estuviéramos en un oyó.

La mire por unos momentos, le quitaba con una daga la piel al oso, podía ver la carne del animal y poca sangre surgía de ella, en algunos segundos me daba asco pero a la vez no.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste vivo? – le pregunte, pero ella no contesto - ¿no pensaras decírmelo?

Suspiro fastidiada.

- ¿Es que jamás te callas?

Así un largo reino de silencio gobernó, la duda me carcomía por dentro, quería saber el por qué de mi _"salvación". _Mire una pata de oso que me lanzo, sentí viscosa por un momento la pata peor luego me acostumbre al tacto.

- ¿Por qué me la das?

- Ya puedes irte… - la mire confundido, ella pareció notarlo – lárgate – dijo con frialdad.

- No me iré – le respondí con su mismo tono – Dime porque me dejaste con vida y me iré – ella tiro el cuchillo a un lado suyo y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres una buena carnada – dijo ella, yo solo me sorprendí al oír eso – tu amiguita te buscara y así podre atacarla… -

- ¿Mi amiguita?

- Esa niña, la de ojos verdes obscuros… la chica sádica del 11 – la verdad es que si sabía a quién se refería, pero quise evitar algún comentario sobre ella.

- ah… - tome un poco de aire - ¿y tu hermanito?

Ella dejo todo lo que tenía en mano en el suelo, en un dos por tres ya estaba frente a mi tomándome a la fuerza por el cuello de la camisa, la mire a sus ojos ámbar, los suyos ahora reflejaban cólera.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- No… pensé que estaba contigo – ella me soltó.

- No lo eh visto desde esta mañana, quedamos de vernos aquí… - miro por un momento el cielo que ya se estaba poniendo obscuro.

- Lo más seguro es que este escondido… - le dije, tratando de animarla… y creo que funciono, aun que no vi ninguna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ¿es que acaso no conoce lo que es sonreír?

- Es muy listo… iremos a buscarlo al alba –

- Espera… ¿Iremos?

- Ahora eres mi rehén –

No quise batallar con ella, no deseaba por ahora hacerle daño, en mi cabeza una parte de mi me decía que debía tomar su cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y matarla ahí mismo, pero otra parte de mi me suplicaba que no le hiciese daño. Ella saco de un escondite unos cuantos troncos pequeños de madera y así con dos piedras intento encender una fogata.

Corrí tras ella para detenerla, ella me miro con frialdad, la única emoción que sabe expresar.

- ¿Estás loca? Pueden venir por nosotros –

- No creo que lo hagan… los que quedan no son tan estúpidos, saben que esta zona es del oso –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Gran parte de los tributos han venido por aquí y nunca más volvieron a salir de esta zona… por eso han muerto demasiados, el oso era un obstáculo puesto por los del Capitolio – mire a cualquier lado, el sol ya estaba mostrando sus últimos rayos del día, ya seria de noche en cualquier segundo – así que no vendrán hasta que verifiquen si el oso a muerto o no –

- ¿Y si hay alguno cerca? – ella parecía pensarlo.

- Lo más seguro es que huela inmediatamente la carne de oso –

Yo solo mostré una sonrisa con aquel _chiste _aun que ella me miro un poco confundida al reírme, yo solo la ignore. Cuando la fogata se encendió el oso comenzó a asarse, le echo algunas hojas que al parecer eran especias, al final la carne estaba lista y me ofreció un poco.

- Prueba… -

Trague en seco, la verdad en el Distrito 11 jamás se veían a estas grandes criaturas felpudas, lo que más comúnmente veíamos eran mapaches y sinsajos, esos pajaritos son los que más me agradan, ellos no intentan comerte o algo parecido.

Tome el pedazo de oso asado y me lo comí, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el buen sabor de la carne y las especias juntas, le pedí mas y ella solo corto un gran pedazo de la carne. Así pasamos hasta que en el cielo nocturno mostraron el escudo del capitolio, mostrando después el rostro de todos los tributos.

Baje la cabeza al ver el rostro de mi amigo Lint del 2, los dos chicos del 3, los dos chicos del 4, la chica del 5, la chica del 9, una foto de Kasee del 10 y el _asiático _del 12. Ice cuentas en mi mente y me di cuenta que ya no quedábamos ocho, ahora éramos seis.

Vi por un momento a Eve y me di cuenta de que sus ojos mostraban alivio, sonreí un poco, yo también estaría así de nervioso si no quisiera ver la foto de mi hermano pequeño ahí. Después de que ya acabaran los mensajes del Capitolio, saque mi saco de dormir de la mochila y me metí dentro de el.

Ella izo lo mismo, yo solo me voltee un poco y no quise decirle nada, éramos completamente unos desconocidos y también soy ahora un rehén. Solo quise dormir y estar en un mundo perfecto, donde yo seguía como un huérfano pobre en el Distrito 11.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como algo frio y viscoso en mi rostro me levantaba, paso con lentitud mi mano sobre esa cosa fría y note que era blanca, al darme cuenta de que era me limpie rápidamente con lo que fuera. Lo mejor que te puede levantar durante el día es el desperdicio de un sinsajo.

Ya al ver que mi rostro quedo limpio de desperdicio, busque con la mirada a Eve, la encontré sentada en una roca, me estaba observando y tenía el arco y flecha en mano, se levanto de su lugar, me tomo del brazo y me levanto con fuerza. Guarde mi saco de dormir en la mochila y me la puse en los hombros, ella solo comenzó a caminar hacia en frente, la seguí, no tenía otro lugar a adonde ir y además… le encontré lo bueno a esto de ser rehén, nadie me hará daño si me quedo con la más fuerte de los tributos, la única que recibió un 12 en la calificación final.

Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, ella se detuvo al instante, busco con la mirada en los arboles algo e inmediatamente subió el que al parecer es el mas grande de todos. Dejándome ahí solo, me senté cerca del árbol a esperar cualquier cosa, pero pude oír como ella hacia…

- Psst… ven, sube –

Yo solo le hice caso a su orden, jamás fui bueno subiendo arboles, así que me fue un poco difícil, cuando estaba en una rama note que ella estaba en la copa del árbol, refunfuñe y seguí subiendo hasta estar con ella.

Ella solo miraba algo, decidí ver en su dirección y me encontré con la cornucopia, ahí estaba un tributo, no podría decir cuál de todos ero estaba buscando provisiones o algo parecido, eso sí, muy apenas y podía divisarlo, estaba muy lejos de nuestro alcance. La vi por un instante y note que estaba fijando el objetivo de una de sus flechas, vi como suspiraba con calma durante unos segundos… hasta que pude oír, como soltó la flecha, de pronto un cañonazo sonó.

- Pero que… - entonces volví a ver al tributo, ahí estaba, muerto en la cornucopia con una flecha en su cabeza – ahora ya vi que les mostraste a los vigilantes… - ella me miro con seriedad, ahora sabia quien me había salvado la vida con Lina – gracias por salvarme –

- ¿De qué hablas? – sus ojos mostraron confusión pero luego se volvió seria como siempre – pura suerte… - en eso bajo inmediatamente del árbol con gran destreza, yo solo la mire bajar y le seguí el paso hasta estar junto a ella.

- ¿Solo suerte? Bueno… debo admitir que mataste a uno de los más fuertes –

- Por favor, si hubiera sido matado a uno de los más fuertes ese objetivo abría sido tu enamorada - ¿enamorada? De quien habla, ella vio mi rostro de confusión – oh… ya entiendo – hecho una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Qué?

- No te has dado cuenta… ¿verdad? – negué al instante, aun que no sabía a que se refería – ella está enamorada de ti – yo solo comencé a reír por su idea.

- Estas mal, Aime no está enamorada de mi –

- ¿Seguro?... ¿No notaste la forma con la que te miraba en los entrenamientos? ¿No notaste como se le ilumino el rostro cuando le hablaron sobre ti en la entrevista? Eso si es que estar ciego, no me imagino cómo se puso cuando pronunciaste mi nombre –

- ¿Te diste cuanta de ello? – Evite todo lo demás de Aime a lo suyo – sobre… cuando accidentalmente te nombre –

- Si, estaba viendo las entrevistas… básicamente mi hermanito me obligo – me miro por un instante – pero no tengo problema con ello, la verdad… ni me interesa – suspire aliviado.

Luego pensé en todo lo que me dijo sobre Aime, ¿enamorada? No lo podía creer, aun que… eh visto a chicas enamoradas de mi, se ruborizan y me empiezan a alagar, pero ella se comportaba conmigo muy diferente, me abrazaba y me deseaba lo mejor, aun que ella sabía que yo tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Ahora entiendo lo que trata de decir Eve, Aime todo este tiempo que nos conocimos… se enamoro de mi, aun que es extremadamente imposible que suceda en pocos días, lo más seguro es que cuando pronuncie el nombre de Eve ella empezó a llorar por dentro.

Ahora me siento mal por no poder corresponderle, pero no creo que anda nos haya ido bien de todos modos, ella es menor que yo y no nos iría bien con sus padres… ¡ah! ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ello? Espero que Eve no se haya dado cuenta de mi preocupación o lo que sea… espera, ¿Qué acabo de decir? Muy bien Aquiles, estos juegos te están afectando.

- Bien… sigamos… - dijo ella, la seguí con lentitud pero me detuve al instante, ella lo noto y me miro con frialdad - ¿Por qué te detienes? Avanza –

- ¿Has oído eso? – mire a mi alrededor.

Había oído un sonido en particular, el grito de agonía de una persona, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que esa voz se iba haciendo cada vez más débil. La mire por unos instantes y me sorprendí al ver que su rostro, mostraba preocupación, una de las primeras emociones que veo en ella.

- Robín… - pronuncio ella y en un dos por tres salió corriendo en dirección de la voz.

La seguí a toda máquina, pero solo podía ver con mis ojos como ella apresuraba su corrida, luego comenzó a gritar el nombre de su pequeño hermano con desesperación, pudimos oír como su vocecita le respondía con poca fuerza.

Ella inmediatamente se detuvo y se hecho sobre un pequeño cuerpo, me pare cerca de ella y pude notar que los rizos pelirrojos del pequeño estaban manchados de sangre al igual que el pasto, ella lo tomo en brazos con fuerza y pude oír como sollozaba, el pequeño solo respiraba con dificultad.

- Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien – le repetía ella mientras sollozaba, el pequeño solo le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, manchándola de sangre, ella lo mira con las lagrimas en los ojos – es solo un rasguño – dijo ella tratando de animarlo a quedarse.

- Te… quiero herma… na –

Su manita que tenía en su rostro callo por el peso de esta, el cerro sus ojos y en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa. Ahora su piel era gris, eso solo significaba una cosa… ya estaba muerto. Eve abrió los ojos y grito con mucha fuerza, abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermanito y solo se balanceaba sentada a su lado llorando a cantaros.

Yo solo cerré mis ojos con fuerza, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mi rostro, ahora solo oía los gritos y llantos de Eve, la muerte de un pequeño jamás me había agradado, pero ver esta escena… me rompió el corazón.

Ahora se que estos juegos… van en serio.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, muy pronto la tercera parte -la cual aun no eh terminado- pero muy pronto la terminare :)  
**

**Dejen reviews y lo que sea que quieran...  
**


	3. El Vencedor

**67Th Juegos del Hambre**

**3… Tercera Parte: El Vencedor**

En este momento, solo podía oír el llanto de Eve, sus alaridos cada vez eran más fuertes, por un momento parecía que pasaron más de una hora, pero en realidad apenas habían pasado unos cinco minutos, ya se podía oír como el aerodeslizador venia por el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado de Robín.

Me acerque un poco a Eve, le toque el hombro para hacerla reaccionar… al parecer funciono, cuando sintió mi mano, me miro, pude ver sus ojos ámbar ahora irritados y rojos por tanto llorar, sus mejillas estaban repletas de lagrimas y por un momento creí que estaba viendo a una niña pequeña llorándole a su mascota recién muerta. Simplemente me pareció, adorable…

- Tenemos que irnos… - le dije, ella miro de nuevo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano.

Acostó el cuerpo en el césped, acaricio el rostro de su hermanito y deposito un beso en su frente, el aerodeslizador se oía más cerca que hace unos momentos, se levanto de golpe y los dos comenzamos a correr, no sin antes tomar en mano la mochila de Robín.

Ya cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos paramos con lentitud, la mire por unos momentos y me di cuenta de que seguía llorando, solo podía oír el aerodeslizador yéndose, eso solo significaba que ya se habían llevado el cuerpo. Ella se sentó en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en medio de ellas, ahora solo oía a los sinsajos y su llanto.

Me senté al lado de ella, abrí mi boca para tratar de animarla pero ninguna palabra salió de esta, no tenía ninguna forma de animarla, sabíamos que esto pasaría en algún momento, bueno, al menos eso yo lo sabía.

- Lo siento mucho, el no… - solo sentí como ella comenzó a abrazarme con fuerza, su rostro se encontraba en mi pecho, lo único que icé fue corresponderle el abrazo.

- Le prometí que lo iba a cuidar – dijo ella entre llantos, con aun su rostro en mi pecho – soy una maldita mentirosa –

Por alguna razón, ahora mismo no me importaba que todo Panem nos viera y escuchara… solamente ahora, me interesaba decirle todo lo contrario, decirle que nada de esto fue su culpa, que esto fue a causa de un tributo.

- No tienes la culpa… - le anime, casi lo dije en un susurro, ella levanto un poco su rostro.

Se veía adorable, sus ojos ámbar estaban rojos por tanto llorar, como hace unos momentos atrás la vi solo que esta vez me miro confundida, un sentimiento nuevo en ella hacia mí.

- Solo tratabas de protegerlo… - seguí hablándole - … fue culpa del Capitolio – estaba seguro de que ahora el público estaba riendo o atónito por mi aclaración.

La mire mas y me di cuenta de que su rostro tenía una gran mancha, no tan grande pero era de sangre con la figura de una pequeña mano, ella suspire y se levanto de golpe separándose de mí, la mire por unos instantes, miro al cielo y volvió a verme con una mirada de tristeza.

- No debo decir esto… menos en esta… situación – vio por un momento a nuestro alrededor, lo más seguro es que se refiere a que no debería hablar de esto frente a todas las millones de personas – unos cuantos días antes de la cosecha… el fue a darnos una pequeña visita… - en sus ojos desapareció la tristeza mostrando odio.

- Vaya visita familiar… - pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero a los pocos segundos desapareció.

- Me pregunto como nos va en nuestra vida en el Distrito 7, solo le dije que lo odio y que se fuera de nuestras vidas… - izo una pequeña pausa – también… me dijo que sabía de mis salidas fuera del distrito, así que… - volteo a verme – heme aquí –

Abrí mi boca atónito, lo que me estaba diciendo es… realmente alarmante, nos podrían mandar a matar con cualquiera de sus mutaciones, estábamos poniendo en ridículo al presidente, es increíble que mandara a su propia nieta al matadero.

- Además… antes de que se fuera, le dije que hiciera una cosa por mi… - izo una pequeña pausa para verme a los ojos, los suyos mostraban tristeza – le pedí que no permitiera que Robín fuera escogido en la cosecha –

Con rapidez se acerco a un árbol y le dio un fuerte golpe a este, pude ver como sus nudillos se ensangrentaban por el fuerte golpe.

- Es un maldito anciano, no puedo creer que dejara que un pequeño niño se metiera en estos juegos… - se tiro al suelo.

- Te comprendo en ese aspecto… - dije sin más, parecía que ya había acabado de contarme su historia y al parecer así fue, me miro un poco confundida – no tengo una buena relación con mi abuelo, veras… soy huérfano, el tenia la responsabilidad de criarme como mi madre lo quiso, pero él decidió abandonarme y ahora todos lo conocemos como el alcalde – pude sentir como no reflejaba ningún sentimiento con mis palabras, recordar al anciano no me agradaba para nada.

Así pasaron los días… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado más de tres días, las cosas iban con calma, en realidad no había muerto nadie más, me resultaba completamente extraño, no se acostumbra que en los juegos haya más de tres días sin cañonazos.

Los dos últimos que murieron en este matadero fueron el pequeño Robín y aquel chico que mato Eve, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero por ahora eso no importa, la "relación" entre Eve y yo iba bien por así decirlo, ya no era tan fría como antes, ahora me muestra más sentimientos pero ni una simple sonrisa por ahora. Creo que eso de sonrisitas tendrá que esperar… Ahora nos refugiamos en la ex zona del oso, donde nadie venia por estos lares, al parecer ella tenía razón en que le tenían miedo al animal.

Ahora me contaba más cosas sobre su vida, su familia y sobre todas esas cosas que yo nunca tuve, obviamente le hable sobre mí, sería injusto que no lo hiciera, se sorprendió un poco cuando supo que era huérfano. Pues me dijo que parecía un niño mimado desde el principio, yo solo reí con su teoría, era imposible que lo fuera, ella de vez en cuando me contaba pequeñas historias de ella y su hermanito haciendo travesuras a sus padres, me resultaban fantásticas. En sus ojos se mostraba el dolor por recordar a un ser tan amado, me daban ganas en ciertas ocasiones de abrazarla un poco y decirle que no está sola, pero siempre terminaba en una pelea con mi propia mente; ¿pero en que estas pensando Aquiles? muy apenas si se conocen me decía mi voz interior.

Ahora nos encontrábamos charlando, pero por un momento hubo un reinado de silencio.

- Aquiles… - la voz de Eve me llamo la atención, era de noche, estábamos viendo la fogata que mostraba sus ráfagas de fuego –quiero pedirte un favor…

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, su voz mostraba un poco de seriedad pero a la vez tristeza, no sé cómo decirlo pero no era ella misma, o eso creo.

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunte, ella miraba intensamente a la fogata, me levante y me senté a su lado.

- Antes de que el aerodeslizador venga por mi cuerpo… - la iba a interrumpir pero sus ojos ámbar me observaron – haz una fogata grande y quema mi cuerpo.

No dije nada, sus ojos color ámbar… me hipnotizaban, ella me seguía observando, pude sentir como mi cuerpo entraba en calor, así pasamos unos minutos pero ella rápidamente volteo para otra parte, se levanto de su lugar y saco su saco de dormir.

- Buenas noches – murmuro y se metió en el saco, lo siguiente que escuche fue su respiración.

Hice lo mismo que ella, saque mi saco y me metí en el, pase un buen de rato despierto, no podía dormir pues pensaba en el hermoso color de sus ojos… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Es como si me estuviera encariñando con ella… o peor, enamorándome. Si que tengo una mente rara, ¿Cómo me podría enamorar de ella? Ella es seria, enojona, bipolar, misteriosa, agradable, fuerte, inteligente, sexy… ¡Muy bien es hora de dormir Aquiles!

Cerré mis ojos e inmediatamente todo se volvió menos importante.

El canto del sinsajo me despertó de golpe, ya era de día pero al parecer un gran grupo de nubes había atacado a las montañas, dándole un toque siniestro y sepulcral. El canto de los sinsajos era suave y lindo, salí del saco y lo metí en la mochila, busque con la mirada a Eve pero no la encontré, lo único que vi fue su mochila a un lado de mí.

La tome en manos y decidí buscarla, no debería estar tan lejos, puede que este cazando desde un árbol o cazando desde el suelo, después de todo la comida de oso se nos acabo ayer. Seguí caminando cerca de nuestro campamento y pude oír algo, mire a mi alrededor y el pánico entro en mi, ¿y si era otro tributo? Camine lentamente en busca de Eve.

- Eve… - la llame en un susurro, aun que lo más seguro es que no me escuchara.

Seguí caminando pero una suave mano me tapo la boca y me jalo hasta estar detrás de un árbol, me quite la mano de encima y mire a mi agresor, era ella que me indicaba con sus labios que me callara. Ahora lo admitiré, tengo… cierta atracción hacia ella, observe sus manos y me di cuenta de que tenia amarrado a sus nudillos navajas, como si fueran garras.

Ella miraba el suelo, su concentración era asombrosa, podía ver como se la pasaba oyendo los sonidos de las montañas, trate de ver detrás del árbol y con el rabillo del ojo vi al fornido chico del Distrito 5, Tobee explorando con una espada en mano, aun que no los necesitaría pues tiene músculos de aquí hasta el más haya si es que puedo decir. Comenzó a caminar y en ello paró en seco, miro hacia nuestra dirección.

- Nos descubrió… - susurro Eve que al parecer ya tenía el arco en mano.

Pude oír como Tobee grito con fuerza, Eve salió del escondite y soltó dos flechas que apuntaban hacia él, lo impresionante es que las esquivo con cautela y corrió tras ella, tenía que actuar ahora. Salí del escondite y corrí tras el para así encontrarnos cara a cara, el me dirigió su puño pero con torpeza lo esquive y casi caigo al suelo.

Creo que eso le sirvió a Eve pues salto tras el y con la mano llena de navajas le golpeo en la cara, el solo grito por el dolor y la ataco con su espada sin ver, note como ella mostraba una mirada de sorpresa, al parecer la lastimo dándole una herida profunda, estaba sangrando. La ira entro a mi por alguna razón y le di un puñetazo en el rostro arañado, el cayó al suelo, me senté sobre el y en consecuencia me dio un golpe en los labios, ahora solo saboreaba sangre en mi boca, comencé a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza pero el me lanzo lejos, caí cerca de Eve que comenzaba a caminar con dificultad.

Tobee se levanto rápidamente, la sangre escurría por su rostro, inmediatamente ya estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Eve pero me levante y corrí tras el para así golpearlo contra un árbol, solo pude oír un _crack_, al parecer se rompió el brazo con el golpe, grito, me estaba a punto de golpear pero me aleje de el al instante. Iba tras de mí pero una flecha de acero callo en su corazón, mire en la dirección de la flecha y era Eve, que al parecer ya estaba mejor y le volvió a lanzar otra. El la miro con ira pero al instante azoto contra el suelo, no se volvió a mover, un cañonazo sonó con fuerza a nuestro alrededor, era oficial, uno de los más fuertes, estaba muerto.

Ahora solo quedábamos tres, Aime, Eve y yo. Serie cuestión de que dos muriésemos y el único que quedase seria ahora el favorito de todo Panem.

Recobre el uso de la razón y pude ver que ella se acercaba a mí con rapidez, ya no escurría sangre de su herida, al parecer solo fue un rasguño en vez de una herida profunda como yo pensaba. Nos miramos por unos momentos y lo más sorprendente sucedió, me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo con gusto y sentí como un centenar de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo con su tacto. Creo que si… cree sentimiento hacia ella, más fuertes que los de la amistad.

Ella levanto su rostro, mire sus ojos ámbar que tanto me gustaban y ella, por primera vez, solo para mí y por desgracia para miles de espectadores, me sonrío, una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Pero esa sonrisa se borro al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzaba a caer, asustado tome atención de la situación y poseía una flecha en la espalda, busque a la persona que la lanzo y ahí estaba… su frágil cuerpo de catorce años se mostro entre los árboles, Aime tenía en manos un arco, su mirada era de frialdad e inmediatamente desapareció entre las sombras de los arboles.

Ahora me concentre en la chica que estaba en mis manos, muriendo.

- Q… Quítamela… - sabia que se refería a la flecha y con cuidado se la quite sin lastimarla más.

Caí al suelo con ella en brazos, vi como su ropa de llenaba de sangre desde atrás, su piel se estaba volviendo más pálida. Pude sentir como su mano acariciaba su rostro.

- No llores… - dijo ella, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, esta sería una de las pocas veces en las que llorare en toda mi vida – sonríe… me gus…gusta cuando sonríes – le sonríe un poco, parecía más bien una mueca o eso creo, pero ella solo hecho una pequeña risita.

No lo dude ni un segundo mas y acerque mis labios a los suyos hasta que se unieron, ella débilmente me lo correspondió, paso un minuto y nos separamos, la mire a los ojos.

- Creo que ya sabes lo que siento… - le dije, ella sonríe y siguió acariciando mi rostro, tome su mano con la mía y la apreté – fue muy corto el tiempo que nos conocimos pero…

- Y… Yo también, siento lo… mismo… - el pánico entro a mi cuando observe que estaba cerrando sus ojos.

- No por favor, no –

- Gana… por… los dos… - sus ojos ámbar me miraron por última vez, comencé a llorar de nuevo – te… –

El cañonazo sonó.

Sus ojos ámbar, dejaron de mostrarse, su piel se estaba volviendo fría y… sus labios se volvían pálidos como toda su piel, no resiste y comencé a llorar, abrace su cuerpo con fuerza, como si eso fuera a traerla de nuevo. Ahora los miles y miles de espectadores han de estar impactados con este suceso amoroso tan repentino, pero eso a mí no me interesaba, lo único que me llamaba la atención era la muerte de la persona que más quería en este mundo.

La sangre que se encontraba en su ropa me mancho por completo, hundí mi rostro enrojecido por tanto llorar en su cabello, hipé un poco, lo más seguro es que las personas estén diciendo que soy un gallina por llorar. Mire el cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba en mis brazos, no volvería a escuchar su voz de nuevo, eso me partió el corazón. Nunca pensé que en estos juegos llegaría a querer tanto a alguien.

Mire el cielo y me di cuenta de que ningún aerodeslizador venia desde la distancia, un sonido agudo sonó a mi alrededor, busque por todas partes el objeto y lo vi caer delante mío. Era un regalo, de parte de alguno de mis patrocinadores, deje el cuerpo de Eve con delicadeza en el suelo y tome el objeto entre manos. Lo abrí y me encontré con lo que parecía ser un encendedor, hace muchos años que no veía uno, junto al encendedor había una nota pequeña, el papel era muy suave, debía ser del Capitolio.

Tome el papelito en manos y lo abrí:

"_Haz realidad su sueño chico…"_

No sabía quien lo había enviado y ni siquiera quería saberlo, fui en busca de varios troncos y ramas secos, cuando encontré los suficientes los puse en un montículo cerca del cuerpo de Eve, cuando termine de amontonarlos busque pasto o paja seca, cuando la encontré la puse alrededor de todo el montículo. Tome el cuerpo sin vida de Eve en brazos y con delicadeza la puse sobre el montículo, acaricie su rostro y pase mis dedos por sus labios, le di un corto beso a los labios fríos y me aleje un poco.

Tome el encendedor y lo prendí, queme la paja que estaba alrededor del montículo y luego observe como comenzaba a oler a madera quemada, vi el cuerpo de Eve y lance paja sobre su cuerpo y al final queme esa paja. Lo último que vi de ella, fue su hermoso cuerpo y esos brillantes ojos color ámbar, ahora su voz era solo un recuerdo, como la música de los sinsajos.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el fuego comenzase a apagarse, cerré mis ojos y me hinque en el pasto, estaba triste y quería llorar, pero las lagrima son salían, deje que todos los recuerdos que pase con ella me llenaran todo el cuerpo con esa alegría, pero luego recordé que todo esto que pase fue por culpa de los Juegos, si jamás hubieran existido nunca hubiera sido elegido como tributo representante de mi Distrito y jamás… me habría enamorado.

La ira comenzó a invadirme, deseo que jamás esto hubiera pasado, hubiera preferido que ella viviese y yo muriera, pero otra cosa llego a mi mente, la persona culpable de la muerte de Eve es… Aime, mi compañera que al parecer se enamoro de mi, mate a la persona que me importaba, ahora lo único que deseaba, era tener su sangre embarrada en mi arma. Me levante y me aleje de aquel lugar, camine sin rumbo fijo en dirección hacia el cerro de las montañas, lo mas probable es que ella estuviera ahí, esperándome… ahora los dos compañeros del mismo Distrito, se enfrentaran en una batalla, que decidirá el ganador o ganadora de estos Juegos del Hambre.

Ya estaba cerca de mi destino, la neblina estaba a punto de desaparecer y podía ver un poco del cielo gris que indicaba que una tormenta se acercaba, luego un relámpago se izo presente y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con gran rapidez, cuando llegue al cerro la vi… ahí estaba ella… su cabello con varias trenzas agarrados como si fueran una sola coleta de caballo, sus ojos verdes me miraban y su ropa y piel obscura estaban mojados. Ya no poseía en mano su arco y flecha, solo tenia unos guantes, unos duros guantes puestos en las manos, suponía que quería pelear… sin armas y yo apoyo esa noción.

- ¡Aquiles! – me llamo ella, yo solo deje mis cosas en el suelo y la volví a mirar - Nos volvemos a encontrar… - aun que ella estuviese del otro lado del cerro la escuche perfectamente - … estas son las reglas… sin armas –

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿De que me hablas? – pregunto ella, solo bufe fastidiado – oh… hablas de la nieta del presidente -

- ¡¿Por que lo hiciste? – la ira me estaba invadiendo, ella solo comenzó a reír, ya no veía a la joven amable de catorce años de mi Distrito - ¡¿Acaso lo hiciste por celos?

Ella no me izo el menor caso y solo se digno a correr hacia mi, yo hice lo mismo y cuando estábamos a punto de golpearnos grite de ira y le di un puñetazo en el estomago, ella escupió sangre, pero eso no la detuvo y me comenzó a dar un gran numero de golpes con sus puños, también patadas, no podía defenderme, era muy rápida. Comenzaba a sentir un gran dolor que comenzaba desde mi pelvis hasta mi espalda, era muy doloroso, ya podía sentir la sangre correr por todo mi cuerpo.

Ella dejo de golpearme y caí rendido al suelo o mas bien lodo, la lluvia que caía había convertido la tierra en lodo, mire a mi compañera y note que la había lastimado, se limpio la boca y volvió a ver su mano y note un gran gesto de asco en su rostro, al parecer no le agradaba ver su propia sangre. Ella noto mi mirar y me pateo con la punta de sus botas de montaña en mi estomago, gemí de dolor y me lleve las manos donde sucedió el golpe, ella comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- Que falta de educación… golpeando a una mujer – escupió las palabras y una sonrisa de hipocresía se reflejo en su rostro – si, la mate por celos… ¿algún problema con ello?

La mire con frialdad, ahora que me doy cuenta ella… tiene problemas mentales, ninguna persona mataría por celos, de eso estoy seguro.

- Morirás y te juntaras con esa… perra nieta del presidente –

Esa fue… la gota que derramo el vaso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta pero ya le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro provocando que ella callera un poco lejos de donde estaba, me levante de golpe y corrí inmediatamente a ella, comencé a golpearla con fuerza, pude ver que también trataba de golpearme pero lo hacía con poca fuerza… creo que estaba ganando, pero en uno de sus golpes me dio un golpe en la parte baja, donde tenía a mi… precioso.

Grite por el dolor y me hinque en el suelo, eso le basto para darme una patada en la rodilla, lo cual… me dolió demasiado, pero eso no me detuvo y la empuje lo bastante fuerte y cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez oí un _¡crack! _Al parecer se lastimo o lesiono.

- ¡AAAH! – gritaba de dolor en el suelo, pude comprobar que se lastimo o rompió el brazo.

Cuando la observe pude sentí un pequeño peso en mi chaqueta, con un dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo la revise por dentro y vi que tenia aun la daga que me obsequio _el príncipe, _la mire por un momento y me di cuenta de que aun seguía en el suelo tratando de levantarse, tome la daga y la mire con ira_. _Este es el momento, es mi oportunidad para acabar con ella… mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía la daga en mano, listo para pelear, éramos los únicos que quedábamos en el matadero… solo uno podría ser el ganador y ese… seré yo.

Comencé a correr hacia ella, me di cuenta de que logro levantarse, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella no le di tiempo a reaccionar y con la daga le corte el cuello, ella comenzó a escupir sangre por su boca y emanaba de su cuello como si fuera una fuente, callo d rodillas al lado y se llevo las manos a su cuello, comenzaba a hacer ruidos que no lograba comprender del todo, su ropa se llenaba de su propia sangre, pero por todo el dolor que sufría… no moría, me miro en suplica por un momento y me di cuenta de que con la mirada me decía que la sacara del sufrimiento.

- Esto es… - me acerque a ella y la tome de su coleta llena de trenzas – por todos los pobres tributos, por Robín que se que tu lo mataste y por… - vi por ultima vez sus ojos verdes y cerré los ojos - … Eve – clave mi daga en el punto exacto, que provoco su muerte.

Un cañonazo sonó en toda la zona, era oficial, ahora yo era el ganador de estos juegos, el vencedor.

- ¡Damas y Caballeros!... ¡Les presentamos al ganador de los 67Th Juegos del Hambre!

Ya podía oir en mi mente todos los aplausos de toda Panem, los de mi Distrito me alabarían pero solo unas personas me odiarían con fervor, la familia de Aime. Pero eso ahora no me interesaba, el alivio comenzó a invadirme, ahora era el ganador, ya no tenía que matar a alguien más.

Ocho años después.

Vi como los carruajes del desfile regresaban, ahora estábamos en los 74Th Juegos del Hambre, ahora soy un instructor, el único puesto que se les asigna a los ganadores de su Distrito, yo soy el único por ahora y lo he sido así desde hace ocho años, desde que gane los 67Th Juegos del Hambre. Ahora se me asignaron a dos jóvenes, un chico de dieciocho años llamado Thresh y una pequeña de doce años llamada Rue, en algunas ocasiones me recordaba a Aime… mi antigua compañera, pero conforme la conocí en el vagan, me di cuenta de que ella es completamente diferente.

Los demás tributos de este año son casi iguales como siempre, los únicos mas fuertes que se ven por ahora son los profesionales, como siempre. Solo que… ahora mis ojos están concentrados en ciertas personas, en los tributos de este año del Distrito 12, sus trajes eran espectaculares y el fuego era impresionante, pero la chica, su aspecto duro, su fuerza exterior… toda ella, me recordaba a una persona que fue y será muy importante para mí, Eve.

Ya veremos si ellos ganaran estos juegos, aun que pensándolo bien… los ayudare en todo, en los patrocinadores, también ayudare a mis chicos pero ellos me daban un aire de que… cambiaran las cosas por aquí.

* * *

_**Ahora... esta es la tercera y ultima parte de mi fic, muy corto lo se, pero siempre quise relatarlo en tres capitulos. Me alegra pro fin terminar una historia que tenia en mi mente desde que vi la pelicula y termine de leer el libro, ahora mismo estoy leyendo En Llamas y estoy ansiosa por la pelicula... espero y les aya gustado la historia de Aquiles.  
**_

_**Dejen un Review, quisiera saber si les gusto o no... gracias por leer esto :)  
**_


End file.
